Formal Invitation
by everyrosehasitsthornxx
Summary: When Clary receives a mysterious invitation to a party, will she go? And what will it ensue? Clace, short story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I was waiting get Clockwork Prince…so I guess that means I'm not Cassie and do not own MI or anything else of hers. **

So, this was _really _sudden inspiration and it hit me so hard that I couldn't resist writing it down..even when I have two other stories that I'm doing crappy updating on.

BUT this will be fairly short. I'm talking about 5 chapters THE MOST.

Also, this idea came out wayyyy better in my head than writing down, so sorry for it being…crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Invitation and Party<strong>

"Clary, get the mail!" Jocelyn Fray shouted from the kitchen.

"Kay!" I yelled back, before running to get it. When I was little, I always used to wait up for the mailman. Not so much anymore, but we were still friendly if we ever saw each other. I remember that he used to sneak me some lollipops or little trinkets for me sometimes.

As I was walked back inside, I flipped through the mail even though I never got actual mail. It was more about e-mail, Facebook, Tumblr and stuff like that when I saw my name printed across the front of one.

I froze in my tracks, one hand on the door handle as I read it. There was no return address but the paper felt thick, as if it was an invitation.

God knows how Simon, nor anyone else I knew for that matter, would send her something like this. They would just text or call her.

I snuck it under my jacket, before casually walking into the kitchen and plopping the rest of the mail down. "I got it!" I yelled in her direction before walking quickly away.

Once in the safety of my room, taking care to lock the door, I opened it.

Thick paper – the expensive kind – was the paper I pulled out from inside of it. In rich gold lettering on the white paper with a swirling bordered design it had my name on it. I was so sure when I read the invitation that this wasn't for me.

But the name at the top, _my _name, making it one hundred percent real. Could it be a joke?

Why waste all this money on this then? And besides, it's not like anyone hates me and vice versa. Why would anyone do such a thing to me then?

I was invited to a party, to a house that I did not know. To a rich person's house.

Not that being rich is a big deal, but it's not like I personally knew someone who was rich that would invite _me _to their house. Shoving it in the bottom of my drawer, I mentally saved the date – this Friday, before unlocking my door and started drawing, not wanting to deal with this party issue yet.

Naturally, I drew those same intense eyes, the ones that I would recognize anywhere even without coloring it in.

I sighed, knowing my crush on him was useless. How was a guy like him going to even _notice _me much less like me?

All I'm known is the artsy-girl-who-is-smart. Which means, geek. And normally, I'm totally okay with that. I don't want to be one of those girls that worry about their hair every five seconds or get with a new person every other day.

But no one likes a geek.

Much less _Jace freakin Lightwood_.

Him, his brother and sister are well known. Jace, the guy everyone wants, Izzy, the girl everyone wants and Alec, for the guys playing on the other team.

And no way was someone like _him _going to notice a little speck like _me_. I was like krill in a giant ocean.

Meaning, he may spare a tiny glance at me. And that's it.

It's almost like I'm not even there, that I'm invisible.

I've heard about the rumors. That he was cocky, and was a player. Yet, I couldn't stop my heart from falling for the wrong person.

Secretly, I thought he was a whole difference person underneath all that façade of being cocky. Deep down, I just _knew _he was a real person who didn't care about popularity and girls all the time. Someone who was genuine, who actually had a heart.

It was just buried under his mask.

I sighed, knowing that thinking about Jace was only going to make it worse. Why like someone who doesn't even spare you a second glance?

I am invisible.

Friday night, I was wearing black leggings and a loose long sleeved emerald green shirt with holes in the sleeves, showing off a bit of the skin on my arms.

Somehow, impossibly, I managed to convince my mom to let me go. I tried on clothes upon clothes to find just the right thing.

I didn't know who this was, and I wanted to make an impression while look like I was trying. Oh god, I was sounding like one of _those _girls.

Taking a deep breath, I thought to myself, _just find out who's house this is and leave. _

Patting the tan satchel by my side reassuringly – which I used instead of my usual messenger bag – I let Maia drag me to the front door.

I knew I didn't want the actual guts to go through with this; I was too chicken. But Maia, I knew, would never let me live it down if I didn't go. Not only that, she would make sure I would go, even if it meant carrying me while kicking and screaming.

Which I know she would do.

I rang the doorbell, fiddling with the emerald green stone that adorned my finger.

Eventually when a blonde haired blue eyed girl opened the door, I wanted to run back to the safety to my house.

She was wearing eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, you name it. Her skirt was just barely covering her underwear and the shirt was skin tight, exposing more skin then I would want to see on a fellow female.

Somehow, a popular girl like her opened the door wide open. I glanced uneasily at Maia, who just stared straight ahead – trying not the kill the blonde, I presumed.

And that's when the smell hit me. It was overwhelming and not in a good way. The alcohol stench was heavy in the air, tangled with vomit.

Beer bottles and discarded red cups littered the floor and I could hear someone playing beer pong while blasting music.

Gulping, I once again looked at Maia. She just grabbed my arm and dragged me to an area where we didn't find a couples making out or drinking.

"Whose party is this?" she hissed at me, her grip on my upper arm tightening.

"Ouch Maia. I don't know! That's why we're here, remember?" I reminded her, twisting in her grip.

She let go, eyes narrowing at me. "We find out and we _leave_,okay?"

"Okay," I agreed. Scanning the area around me, I tried searching for someone I knew or in the very least, recognized. It was in vain, I knew. No one I knew would have this type of party. If Jocelyn found out…

I shuddered, not wanting to even think about the consequences.

That's when a certain golden boy stumbled near me, detaching himself from the sea of sweating hot bodies, a red cup in his hand, his hair looking as though five girls ran their fingers through them.

Which I didn't doubt for a second.

Averting my gaze, I tried not to blush as I waited for him to pass. A good few moments later, I turned around, Maia gone from sight and Jace still standing a few feet away from me.

I got nervous and I felt cold sweat traveling down my back. What was I suppose to say? Oh god, what if this was all a joke? I felt my face heating up and I looked away once again, staring at my feet, which were in flats and not in five inch heels like the other girls.

Stupidly, I didn't even try wearing heels to make myself at least give the illusion of being a tiny bit taller. Oh well, it's not Jace was going to remember seeing me whether he was sober or not, especially with the hangover he was so going to end up with tomorrow.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I opened my mouth, well prepared to yell at Maia for ditching me, especially when she had said she wanted to leave ASAP.

The golden eyes that locked with my own were not what I was expecting.

"Yes?" I asked, cringing when I heard how squeaky and high pitched my voice sounded.

Luckily, it seems like Jace didn't care or couldn't really process it – it appeared to be leaning towards the latter seeing that he could barely walk. "Hey," he said, leaning against the wall. More in attempt to avoid from falling over rather than looking cool, I assumed.

Still, I couldn't help but gawk at him. Jace, the golden boy – literally – was talking to me. To _me_!

Then I began to wonder how much he really did drink in order to actually talk to a nerd like me. For sure his vision was messed up, probably seeing a gorgeous red head in a skanky dress with makeup on rather than the real me.

"Um. Hi," I replied, feeling insanely awkward. As many times I had pictured the day that Jace would talk to me, the amount of times I fantasized that we would be together one day, I had never really expected it to come true.

And here we were now.

"You made it," he smiled, showing me that one incisor that was chipped in football practice.

I felt my brows furrowing together. What was he talking about? Just when realization hit, when I put two and two together, his face got pale and he covered his mouth.

"Wha –" was all I got out before he ran up the stairs, looking as though he was about to hurl.

And with the amount he probably drank, he most likely was.

Sighing, I went up the stairs, noticing how no one was going up there to 'do it'. Huh.

Seeing a room on with the light, I opened it to see a bathroom; Jace crouched over the toilet bowl.

He was – thank god – done with throwing up, but he was still sitting there, his long legs sprawled out in front of him.

"Jace?" I asked, tentatively. "You okay?"

He nodded his head before groaning. I felt bad, knowing that probably made him feel worse, shaking his head like that.

"Do you…do you need help?" I offered, surprising myself. I could have – should have – just left. I knew almost for a fact that it was Jace who had invited me. It made sense – no one else could possibly throw a bigger party and now have _anyone _not trying to go upstairs.

Jace probably said no one was allowed upstairs and even through their drunken minds, they didn't dare to go upstairs. I was surprised by the amount of control he had over these people.

When he didn't reply, I took his hand, pulling up with all my might. My tiny hand was almost totally enclosed in his. That's when I truly realized Jace's size. And how tiny I felt in comparison.

Eventually, I got him up. Holding him steady, I grabbed a towel and wet it, wiping his mouth off, trying not to stare at those perfect lips . . . that perfect face. I was barely able to even reach up his mouth however, being as short as I was.

Jace's attention was fixated on me, but I had no idea what he was thinking. He just kept looking at me with those intense gold eyes.

When I was done, he didn't let go of me. Instead, he just put his arm around me, leaning against me like I was a crutch. I almost toppled over by the weight and the sheer size of him but somehow I managed not to.

I was led to a door, which I opened, before we walked in there without turning on the light. My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, the moonlight spilling from the window helping me see a little better.

We hobbled over to the bed, in which he collapsed in gratefully. I myself was happy that he was off me, even though being that close to Jace was something beyond my wildest dream.

When he woke up, this would all probably be a dream to him anyway. Or maybe he wouldn't even remember it.

All the better.

At least I would remember. The night that I actually got to feel how soft and warm he was, despite the taught muscles.

I stood there for a second, before turning around to leave. It was time for me to get out of here.

Before I could take a step, my shirt caught onto something. Turning around, I saw Jace's fingers hooked in my shirt.

I blinked. His tawny eyes looked at me for a second before muttering something. "Pardon me?"

"I said thanks," he murmured more loudly this time.

"You're welcome," I said, slight caught off guard. I was surprised that Jace Lightwood even said thank you.

He still didn't let go of my shirt. For a second I thought that he had passed out but he started speaking again. "Not for…not for what you did," he continued, "though I greatly appreciate that. Thanks for coming."

That's when I remembered what he had said downstairs to me. Crouching down next to his bed on my knees, I looked at him straight in the eyes – well, his half lidded eyes anyways, with just a hint of golden liquid showing.

"Where you the one that sent me the invitation?" I asked, my breath catching.

Maybe this was all a dream.

Or worse yet, he was going to yell out no and people lurking in the shadows would be laughing at my humiliation.

But none of those were right. "Yeah," he answered, smiling.

"Why did you invite me?" I asked, staring at him though I pretty much knew the answer.

"Isn't it obvious? A smart girl like you should know," he muttered, opening his eyes completely now so I could feel the full impact of his gaze.

I was silent for a moment. "I just want to make sure I'm not just…wrong."

"So you want conformation?" he asked. I stayed quiet, letting the night settle over us. He spoke after a couple of minutes. "I do like you Clary, as much as I tried to deny it – and believe me, I've tried. I have for the past year. I shouldn't, I know it would be bad for you if I did, but I couldn't help myself."

"Deny it?" I repeated, feeling very small and feeble. Of course why would he want to like an artsy geek like me? I shouldn't have expected anything less than that.

He shifted his position of his head on the pillow, so I could see both eyes. "I tried denying it because I don't want to suck you into this drama filled life," he said, as though reading my mind through his drunken haze.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't want you to be changed – I like you the way you are. Yet, if people found out we were, they would try to change you into what they are. I know you might not like me, but I couldn't take that chance. I couldn't be selfish with you."

My eyes soften and my worries all melted away. This was the real Jace – the sweet one right here. Even if he wasn't sober, this was the person he kept locked away.

I couldn't answer him though. I was afraid I was going to break this dream and be woken up by it only to be disappointed. "You don't have to say anything," Jace said after a couple of moments. "I get it. It was worth a try. I just wanted to see if you would come, to at least know whether the feelings were mutual."

Again, I was shocked, unable to speak. When I was finding the right words in my head, something along the lines of how could someone not like you, when he spoke again. His voice was heavy this time, thick with sleep.

"Can you just…just stay here with me for a little while?" he asked, his eyes lidded. However, he still scooted over, leaving more than room for me on the queen bed.

Against my better judgment, I crawled in. He didn't touch me, but he was close enough to me that I could feel his body heat.

I turned over to face the side he was in, only to see him already gazing at me. I openly stared back, drowning in the golden honey of his eyes.

He reached out under the covers, slowly enough that I could withdraw my hand if I wanted to, and held it, his hand closing around mine. His palm was soft and warm, just as I always imagined it would be.

Eventually, his eyes closed and his breathing even out. I stared at him for a few minutes, glad that he was asleep to not see me.

His golden features were washed with the pale silver of the moon. I couldn't help but wonder how I, me out of all the much prettier girls, managed to capture his heart.

I knew that he was most likely going to forgot that I even came here, that we had this conversation. That I knew.

But a part of me was glad that I knew.

Withdrawing my hand, I felt myself be sad on the inside. Immediately I had missed the warmth of his hand, how it closed around my own small one. It was hard to take my hand out; his fingers were hooked around mine.

Even when my hand was free of his, his hand was still in the position as if he was still holding my hand.

Slowly, hesitantly, I gently kissed his forehead, whispering goodnight, glad that he was asleep before climbing out the bed.

I closed the door behind me, feeling colder then when I was next to Jace.

* * *

><p>Okay, so just saying, I wrote this at like 1 AM, so sorry if it's crappy. This idea just hit me…and I liked it aha and today I just checked over it…again, at like almost 12 at night.<p>

It's most likely going to be a two-shot or maybe a three-shot. At most a couple of chapters. I repeat: this is going to be a SHORT story if anything.

And I most likely will not be continuing it or anything of that sort like Just A Dream. (I need to finish up my other two stories. And how I have this so…)

Thanks for reading guys!

Hope it wasn't too awful,

~Icyfirelove3

P.S. If you like Clace, check out my fluffy one shot called Rain Always Leads to Rainbows. Or if you want to read mulit-chapter stories by me, check out Superhero. I have a story called City of Glass Hearts that I finished and I am currently writing a prequel (you don't have to read CoGH) called City of Destroyed Hearts. It's mostly my own characters for the prequel, but you'll get why I did it if you read CoGH.


	2. Chapter 2: Bette this Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else of that sort, other than my plot line. (its weird saying this…I haven't written fanfic in such a long time!) **

A huge thanks, as always, to everyone who even reads this! More hugs to those who add it on their favorites or story alert or reviews. They make me very happy. Anways, without further ado. Sorry in advance for the POV changing constantly aha.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Better This Way<strong>

Clary POV.

Saturday morning, I woke up with the best dream ever. Okay, not the best one ever since that was when involved me being famous for my art, that had unicorns and rainbows everywhere and all that good stuff. But it came pretty damn close to it.

It seemed so real, like I could actually touch it. Opening my eyes, I got up in bed, wiping the sleep off my eyes. When my eyes adjusted to the room, I saw what was in my dream – the green top with the long sleeves that had holes in them lying on a pile on the floor.

I stared for a second, unbelieving. Then I realized that it _wasn't _a dream. It was real. And it happened to _me_.

Still, I felt like I was still in my dream as I went over to my bathroom to splash cold water on my face. Opening the door, I still saw the clothes exactly where they were, heaped in a pile in the corner.

Finally, I just pinched myself, but I still didn't wake up.

That's when reality slapped me in the face. Jace liked me. Jace freakin Lightwood liked me. I repeated those happy words in my head, feeling as free as a bird.

Now I did not have to restrain my heart.

Jace POV

When I finally wrenched my eyes open, I immediately closed them again. The pulsing throb of my head was enough to make me want to roll over and sleep it all off. I knew I shouldn't have drank so much yesterday.

Turning to my side, I felt something dig into my arm. Curious, I moved a little and picked it up. A green ring.

Immediately, I turned to the side, expecting to see a girl there. When I didn't, I calmed down a little. So I didn't sleep with yet another girl. That was good.

But how did the ring get there?

I racked my memory, but it came up empty. Damn alcohol. I don't know why, but I wanted to find the person who had this ring. They meant something to me.

Immediately, my mind went to Clary. Her emerald green eyes were like the stone set in the ring. That is also when I remembered I invited her. I rolled over, punching the bed."Shit shit shit shit," I said, repeating it over and over.

Why the heck did I drink if she was coming?

I backtracked. How did I even know she came in the first place? She might have been crept out by an invitation sent to her house, with her name, without knowing who it was. For all she knew, I was some rapist who lured in girls that way.

But something in my gut told me she came. Or that could just be my stupid heart, wanting to believe in its stupid happy ending that's never going to happen.

I'm just some jock player to her.

Still, I clutched the ring in my hand, my fingers covering it completely. I will remember.

_There was a warm, petite body next to me, not quite touching but enough to feel the heat radiating from her body. _

_I looked up, but it was felt like I was attempting to see underwater. I was drunk._

_But I could see enough to see, bright green next to me, set on fire that was bright red. _

When I woke up the next morning, I knew for a fact that the ring was Clary's. I smiled, already thinking about the possible things I could do now.

* * *

><p>Clary POV<p>

I want to say that I was all cool and confident going to school on Monday, but it was the exact opposite. I was nervous and jump – basically, a total wreck. I did not know how I was going to face Jace.

With my luck, he will remember. But something told me if he was able to puke, that he would most likely not remember anything. Of course, unless he had a high tolerance, which would not be coming as a shock to anyone.

Frustrated, I ran my fingers through my air. _Just act natural Clary, _I told myself. _You do it all the time_. Another voice in my mind answered, _look how well you do with that. _

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. When Izzy came to pick me up, she didn't say anything. I hadn't told her I was invited to the party. Thinking back, I realized that I had not seen her there.

"Hey Izzy, what were you doing the night of Jace's party?" I asked, interrupting the song playing on the radio. Iz stopped tapping her finger on the steering wheel.

"How do you know he had a party?" she asked, glancing at me for a second before returning her eyes to the road.

"I uh, got invited," I said, pretty sure my face was as beet red.

"Oh," she said, seeming a bit shocked. "Wait," she said, putting the pieces together, "you went there?"

I think my face got redder. "Yeah, why not?" I shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"You don't seem like the type to go to his parties," she said, "no offense"

"None taken," I responded. "So why weren't you there?"

"I was doing something else," she vaguely answered.

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows in question, even though she wasn't looking at me.

"We're here!" she announced, parking before swiftly getting out. "I need to go to my locker, so if you excuse me..." she trailed off. I watched her retreating figure, before going to my own locker.

The first bell rang just when I shut my locker. That meant I had five minutes to get to class. I saw a figure leaning casually next to the lockers near mine.

_Shit, _I thought, wondering what Jace was doing here. Maybe one of his friend's locker was here, or perhaps his latest girl toy.

Apparently not, because one he saw me he straightened up. "Hey," he said, that one word making my heart thump faster in my heart. I hope he couldn't hear it. What he said that Friday night ran through my mind.

"Uh, hi," I stupidly responded. If I was Izzy, I probably would have said something along the lines of fuck off, but I wasn't brave enough to say that to him. Sometimes, I wished I had Isabelle's courage.

"Is this yours?" he asked, opening his closed hand, which I had not noticed before. Probably because I was too busy staring at his face. And trying not to act like an idiot.

In his hand was ring, emerald green. The same one that I had worn to his party. How did he have it? "No," I said, injecting confusion in my voice. I started to walk away.

He caught up easily, stopping me by a touch on my elbow. I yanked it back, moving away from him. "Look closer," he urged.

I looked at the ring; it was mocking me. "It's not mine," I insisted. "How would you have my ring anyways?" Again, I attempted to walk away.

"Why don't you answer that?" he responded, his golden eyes peering into my eyes. The second bell rang shrilly, saving me from drowning in them.

"I have to get to class," I said before taking off before I could answer that question.

Luckily, I was able to avoid Jace for the rest of the day, even when we had the same class. Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to tell him I was there. Besides I figured that it would just be a silly dream to him in a matter of a few days.

* * *

><p>Jace POV<p>

It was weird, I thought, lying in my bed, that Clary was avoiding me all day. Sometimes, if I was lucky, I would see her glancing my way. Perhaps it was a coincidence, but perhaps it was not.

I tucked my hand under my head, staring at my ceiling. It was dark, with only a waning moon providing dim silvery light. I could barely make out the objects in my room. I found it hard to try to not worry about the things I probably said.

Most likely, judging from the way Clary acted around me now, I messed things up. Big time. But I had to know what I did so I could redeem myself.

A part of me thought it was better this way. Our school was a pain in the ass. Horrible, backstabbing bitches made up the school, no one as pure and good as Clary. If anyone even _suspected _that I liked Clary, things would get nasty.

For the most part, everyone left her alone. But express any interest in her, or worse yet date, and they would taint her like how humans taint the Earth. And it was bound to leave its mark.

Still, I wanted her, no matter what was better for her, there was always going to be that burning to touch her, to kiss her.

_But it's better this way_, I told myself.

If it sucks, I apologize, I didn't check over this aha. Too lazy to and also, this is really short I know. But I feel really bad that I haven't updated in forever and I just typed this out from sudden inspiration. As always, tell me what you think!

~Icyfirelove3

P.S. part of the reason why it's late is because I've been on tumblr ^_^ if you don't have one, its like Narnia guys.


End file.
